Wizard's Whose Line is it Anyway!
by Banana2
Summary: I think that the title say's it all! Just the Harry Potter crew on Who's Line! Updated! Sry for the long wait!
1. Props

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's Characters! Notes on this chapter: Sorry this sucks so bad people.. The next chapter will hopefully be better..  
  
Cast: Albus Dumbledore - Host  
Harry Potter - contestant  
Hermione Granger - contestant  
Ronald Weasly - contestant  
Draco Malfoy - contestant  
Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown - Instruments  
  
Dumbledore: "Good evening and welcome to The Wizard's Who's Line is it Anyway! Tonight we have Mr. Potter who in the past has fought of Lord Voldemort" [everyone in the audience gasps] "Many times!" [Harry looks at the camera and lifts up his bangs to show his scar] "Next we have the beautiful Miss Granger who is, if I must say, one of the smartest people who goes to Hogwarts!" [She smiles, blushes, then takes a sip of pumpkin juice.] "Next, we have Mr. Weasly, who is Harry's best friend and sidekick in action!" [Ron turns away from the camera and then looks back with Bertie Botts every Flavor beans in his mouth.] And last, the talented Mr. Malfoy! [He looks up at the camera and grins] "Sorry folks can't really find anything to say about Mr. Malfoy accept the fact that he is talented. Anyway.Let's go have some fun!" [He runs down from the audience and goes to sit at his desk] "Welcome to Who's Line. This is the show where we do fun stuff and give out points. But the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter. They are just like Harry's new socks." [Dumbledore looks around and sees Harry's socks]  
  
Harry: "Hey! I like my socks! Dobby made them for me!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Anyway, welcome to the show! Our first game tonight will be..." [Looks at card] "Ah yes! The first game is Props! This is for all four of you. Yes, why don't we have Draco and Harry. Then Hermione and Ron. Here are your props." [He hands Ron and Hermione a two pieces of wood that look like the have been broken. Then he gives Harry and Draco a hula hoop] "And when you are ready, go ahead and start."  
  
[Harry takes the hula hoop and puts it around his wrist then looks at Draco] : "I think its to big.. Instead of Extra Large.. maybe you should try a small."  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
[Ron looks at the wood than Hermione] : "I broke my wand again."  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
[Draco takes the hula hoop then tries to toss it around Harry. When he misses he says] : "Man.. I knew playing Horse Shoes with a Hula Hoop was a bad idea!"  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
[Hermione tries to do nun-chucks with the wood] "It doesn't work very well."  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
[Harry takes the Hula Hoop and kneels infront of Draco] : "Will you marry me?"  
  
[Buzzer numerous times]  
  
Dumbledore: "Great Job everyone! That was great! 10 points to all of you. Remember.. The points don't matter!! Alright, to the next game!" 


	2. Scenes from a hat

Disclaimer: JK. Rowling owns it all! Its not me! Its all hers! Accept the show of course. But that's not mine either. X.o;...  
  
A/N: Alrighty! Yay. Five reviews.. One of them was kind of negative and I am kind of sad that you feel that way but.. Moving on. I did try the best I could with that last chapter. Here is the next one. It is called "Scenes from a hat.  
  
Dumbledore: Okay then! The next game will be," [looks at card] "Scenes from a hat! Yes. This is for all four of you, yet again. Please all of you come up here." [All walk out to the stage] "People in the audience put in suggestions of things that they think you guys should do. Alright then," [Pulls out a scene] "The first scene is 'Things that Harry Potter would never say.'"  
  
Harry [walks out]: "Holy crap! Hes going to eat me!"  
  
Hermione [walks out]: "Do you think he will let me sign in Hermione's lipstick?"  
  
Ron [walks out]: "So anyway, Ron, I was talking to Draco.And he ACTUALLY told me that he LIKES Hermione!"  
  
Draco [walks out looking mad]: "So anyway, Ron, have I told you that you are a bonehead?"  
  
[buzzer]  
  
Dumbledore: "Alright.Problems likely to occur in Hogwarts."  
  
Draco [walks out slightly giggling]: "Hey, anything is possible."  
  
[When nobody comes out to say anything else, Dumbledore buzz's and pulls out another and laughs]: "Things that you would never hear Professor Snape."  
  
Harry [walks out laughing histarically]: "Professor McGonagall.I think I am in love with you!" [He walks back and falls on the floor laughing]  
  
Hermione [walks out and is giggling]: "Harry.You are like a son to me. Really. Honestly. You are."  
  
Draco [walks out and is laughing to]: "Harry, I think that you should come over to the dark side and rule the world with me as father and son!" [Then he walks back next to Harry and is laughing his head off]  
  
Ron [walks out]: "Accuse me but, Headmaster, I think that I am going to rejoin the dark side."  
  
[There is a buzzer many times]  
  
Dumbledore [laughing slightly]: "Alright, that was very good all of you! 50 points to all of you!!" [He notices that Harry is still laughing histarically on the floor] "Um.Could you help him up please?" [He notes to the other three. Draco, Hermione, and Ron go to help him up.]  
  
Harry: "I thought that it was really funny! Because its true!!"  
  
A/N: I know.It was really corny.But its like 2:13 and I need to go to bed, so.Please review and Goodnight to you all. Yeah.Anyway.Goodnight.Tired is me.*snores* 


	3. Irish Drinking Song

Disclaimer: It's not mine! None of it! None of the Harry Potter characters belong to ME! Okay?! The show doesn't belong to me either.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews reviewers! Sorry that last chapter was REALLY short.I am still working on that so.please forgive me! Lol  
  
Dumbledore: Anywho! Let's see what our next game will be!" [Looks at card] "It's going to be The Irish Drinking Song! All four of you will sing the song one line at a time. Now, from the audience, I need a type of plant that you don't see everyday."  
  
"Lilies!"  
  
"Petunias!"  
  
"Girl eating flowers!"  
  
"Pavartis!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Alright! I liked lilies. Now you four are going to sing The Lily Irish Drinking Song."  
  
[Music starts playing]  
  
All: "OOohhhhhhhh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di."  
  
Harry: "I went walking around one day."  
  
Draco: "To see what I could see."  
  
Hermione: "And then I saw something,"  
  
Ron: "That just amazes me."  
  
Harry: "It was quite spectacular."  
  
Draco: "I really must say."  
  
Hermione: "It was a beautiful Lily."  
  
Ron: "Sitting next to a.Bay?"  
  
All: "Oh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di!"  
  
Draco: "I had never seen one before."  
  
Hermione: "So it was really cool."  
  
Ron: "I went to take a closer look."  
  
Harry: "Just to see if it was true."  
  
Draco: "A white gleaming lily."  
  
Hermione: "Rippling in the breeze."  
  
Ron: "It was the most beautiful thing I've seen."  
  
Harry: "Even more beautiful than me!"  
  
All: "Oh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di"  
  
Hermione: "It turns out that it was a lily."  
  
Ron: "So I went to pick it out."  
  
Harry: "Out of the ground so that,"  
  
Draco: "I could give it to a lout."  
  
Hermione: "Than they would feel special."  
  
Ron: "So special indeed."  
  
Harry: "Because they are so stupid that,"  
  
Draco: "They'd think it was just a weed!"  
  
All: Oh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di"  
  
Ron: "I went further down the path."  
  
Harry: "And finished my route."  
  
Draco: "Then I went back to school."  
  
Hermione: "And gave it to myself."  
  
Ron: "I decorated my hair with it."  
  
Harry: "Oh yes sir I did."  
  
Draco: "Then threw it right out"  
  
Hermione: "Because I just called myself a lout!"  
  
All: "Oh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di-de-di. Oh Hi-de-di-de-di-de-di-de- diiii-deeee-diiiiiii-deeeee-Diiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[Music stops playing]  
  
Dumbledore: "Thank you all very much! That's 10 points to each of you!"  
  
They all look really mad.  
  
Ron: "Only 10!!"  
  
Dumbledore: "The points don't matter!"  
  
Ron: "STILL!!!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Fine! 500 points to all of you!" [He mumbles under his breath] "The points don't matter."  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Reviews please? That was longer ( I feel so proud of myself x.o; Anywho.Next chapter soon. I would write it now, but I have to clean the house. So.Yeah.Oo I just noticed that I didn't do it where Hermione starts.I cant think of anything else.( Oh well.You reviewers don't care, do you? 


	4. Lets make a date

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters! And the show peeps own the show x.o;  
  
A/N: Hey peeps. Sorry It took so long for this chapter. Thank you reviewers! I am doing Lets Make a Date now.I am taking advice from what Koolcatt said.So.yeah.Here it is.  
  
Dumbledore: "Okay! Now that you all have your 500 some points, lets play the next game. Its Lets Make a Date! This is for all four of you. Draco, Harry, and Ron are the bachelors. And Hermione will be the person guessing who everyone is. Okay! Lets play!"  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry looked at there cards. Draco smacked his hand on his head and Harry sighed. Ron just laughed.  
  
Harry set up the four chairs and everyone sat down.  
  
Hermione: "Okay.Bachelor number 1.Where would your adeal place to take me on our first date?"  
  
Harry [He is a blind monkey who keeps bumping into things]: "Woo Hee Hee woo he!" (A/N: That was supposed to be like a monkey.)  
  
Hermione looked at him suspiciously: "Um.Okay.Bachelor number two.Same question."  
  
Draco [He is supposed to be Harry]: "I don't know Hermione.I think I would take you to -" He fell on the floor and clutched his head. He started rolling on the floor. Then he got up and sat back down.  
  
Hermione just eyed him suspiciously. Then Harry got up and bumped into Hermione. Then he walked around and bumped into Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Hermione: "Right.Now, bachelor number three. Are you the perfect guy for me?"  
  
Ron [Professor Quirrel]: "Y-Ye-Yeess---Bu-But-But.I thi-think tha-that I might b-be alittle to ol-old f-fo-for yo-you. So.N-no."  
  
Hermione giggled: "Alright, bachelor number one, what is your favorite movie?"  
  
Harry: "Woo hee hee woo hee!"  
  
Hermione: "And bachelor number two.Which class is your least favorite?"  
  
Draco: "Hmm.I would have to say Divination.Or Potions. Or DOUBLE Divination.or worse! DOUBLE POTIONS!"  
  
Harry was walking around the stage and he kept tripping over himself. Then he went into the audience and kept bumping into people.  
  
Hermione: "Bachelor number 3. Who is your worst enemy?"  
  
Ron: "Ha-Harry P-Po-Potter."  
  
Hermione: "Alright, Quirrel, go back to your seat!"  
  
[buzzer] Ron got up and sat down in his seat.  
  
Hermione: "And you too Mr. Monkey. I know your blind, and keep tripping and bumping into stuff, but find your way back to your seat!"  
  
[Buzzer] Harry walked back to his chair.  
  
Hermione: "And you to Harry." She said, looking at Draco.  
  
[Buzzer] Draco got up and sat back in his seat.  
  
Hermione put all the chairs away.  
  
Dumbledore: "Alright, great job. 1000 points to all of you and an extra thousand to Harry because of the Blind Monkey act. And the noises of a monkey!"  
  
Harry got up and bowed: "I always knew that I would make it in the blind- monkeys-circus!"  
  
A/N: Okay.That was short, but oh well. Reviews please! 


	5. 60 second alphabet

Disclaimer: Same as the last chappy!  
  
A/N: Thanks reviewers! *points to reviews* A lot of you said that you think it's really funny.I think only two people said that its not.But that's alright.I don't really care, as long as the majority of the people are enjoying! Anywho, its 60 second alphabet!  
  
Dumbledore: "Hey! Our winner tonight is Ron!"  
  
Ron [sitting at the desk and smiling]: "That's right. Okay.tonight, the four of you will be doing the 60 second alphabet. Now," [he looks out to the audience] "I need, first, a place you don't really want to have an argument in."  
  
Person 1: "The bathroom!"  
  
Person 2: "At a funeral!"  
  
Person 3: "A wedding!"  
  
Person 4: "A doctor's office!"  
  
Ron: "Alright, I like the bathroom. Now I need what you are arguing about."  
  
Person 1: "Which types of Doritos are better!"  
  
Person 2: "Relationships!"  
  
Ron: "Okay.If that's all, I liked the first one. The type of Doritos that is better. And last, I need a letter."  
  
The whole audience at the same time: "V!"  
  
Ron: "Alright! You four are in a bathroom, arguing about which type of Doritos are better, and you start with the letter V. Go!"  
  
Harry: "Vern! What type of Doritos do you think are the best?"  
  
Draco: "Well, of course, cheese!"  
  
Dumbledore: "X-ternal people are easily blocked from the truth. I must say that Ranch is the best!"  
  
Hermione: "You are totally mistaken! Jalapeño is the best!"  
  
Harry: "Zebra's stripes! We are in a bathroom.Arguing about Doritos and you are ALL wrong! 3D's are the best!" Dumbledore: "Are not!"  
  
Harry: "But of course they are!"  
  
Draco: "Can I say something?"  
  
Harry: "Do you really need to?"  
  
Draco: "Excuse me! Why else would I ask?!"  
  
Dumbledore: "For Christ's sakes, what is it?"  
  
Draco: "Got to ask the young lady a question."  
  
Hermione: "Huh?"  
  
Draco: "I wanted to ask, why are you in a GUY'S bathroom?"  
  
Hermione: "Just because.I followed you guys in here when we where arguing about what the best type of Doritos are the best. Which of course are Jalapeño!  
  
Harry: "Kind of thing you would say!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Lost her mind that one has! It's Ranch!!"  
  
Ron: "Thirty seconds left."  
  
Draco: "Most unfortunate that I DISAGREE!"  
  
Hermione: "Nothing is better than Jalapeño!"  
  
Harry: "Of course there is something better!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Poor child, of course!"  
  
Draco: "Que Pasa!"  
  
Hermione: "Right."  
  
Ron: "15 seconds."  
  
Draco: "Surprised you didn't I?"  
  
Harry: "To tell the truth, yes."  
  
Draco: "Understandable." [Buzzer]  
  
Ron: "Wow! Great job everyone! That was really funny! Alright, tune in next time for another 'Wizard's Whose Line is it Anyway!' And to end our show tonight, Draco and Hermione will act like they are watching a soap opera together."  
  
Draco [pretending to be crying]: "Yes.We have JK Rowling to thank."  
  
Hermione [sobbing]: "And Harry Potter."  
  
Draco [still pretending]: "And Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione [sobbing still and wipes away a mock tear]: "And," [pretends to blow nose] "We have Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco [falls on the floor from so much crying]: "There is also Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione [sobbing hysterically now]: "Ron Weasly too."  
  
Draco: "And of course, our audience members!"  
  
Hermione and Draco stop as the credits stop. They go back to there seats and laugh.  
  
A/N: Alrighty then! As Ace Ventura says. We are now breaching another episode! I will have it up as soon as possible. I tried really hard to make this chapter funny.for those of you who didn't think that the last ones where funny. So.this is kind of for you guys. I get my inspiration from my brothers. They both gave me funny things to put in. Like in the last Chapter, one of my brothers said that it would be perfect for Draco to be Harry. And for this one, they told me different places that you wouldn't want an argument.But I thought of the bathroom. And then they told me the Doritos one for something that you would never argue about in a bathroom. It was funny really funny. I laughed as I wrote.Anyway, this is getting really too long, so I am saying, Reviews please! 


	6. Questions Only

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters and the show peeps own the show!  
  
A/N: Alrighty! Great new ideas for the upcoming chapters! BTW, thanks for the reviews. MOST of them where really good. Someone said, I quote, "A- Use a proper disclaimer.rnrnB- This might just be my opinion but I think this story would work better if you were to make it funny (ie like the source material) rather than pathetic (ie What it its.)" That really kinda ticked me off. Firstly, to the person who said that, I DID use a proper disclaimer, and secondly, if you don't like it, then don't read and stop ruining it for everyone else. In kind regards, ~Banana~  
  
Cast:  
  
Harry Potter - Host Lavender and Pavarit - instruments Ginny Weasly - Contestant Draco Malfoy - Contestant Cho Chang - Contestant Moaning Myrtle - Contestant  
  
Harry [Up in the audience]: "Hello everyone! Welcome to The Wizarding Whose Line is it Anyway! Let's look at our contestants for tonight! We all know her, she has bright red hair and one of her favorite hobbies is avoiding me! Its Ginny Weasly!" [Ginny looks up at the camera and sticks her tongue out.] "Next we have someone who has hated my guts since the first year. Favorite Hobby, teasing me and my two best friends. It's Draco Malfoy!" [Draco looks at the camera and blocks his face from view with his hands] "Next, it's the girl I have had a crush-I mean um.Yeah.Its Cho Chang!" [Cho looks up at the camera and starts pretending to brush her hair.] "And lastly, we have the ghostly girl of Myrtle. Favorite Hobbies, flooding the girls bathroom, whining, moaning, and moping!" [Myrtle stares that the camera, a blank expression on her face]  
  
Harry: "Alright. Let's go have some fun!" [He runs from the audience and sits at his desk]  
  
Harry: "Hello. I am your host for this evening, Harry Potter. Tonight we have a great show. This is the show where we do funny stuff to entertain you and give out points. But, the points don't matter. That's right; the points are like Draco being a prefect. It doesn't matter and won't do the world any good!"  
  
Draco: "Hey, watch your mouth, Potter!"  
  
Harry: "10 points from Draco. See? Didn't matter. Any way, tonight's first game is questions only. This is for all four of you and you are only aloud to ask questions. From the audience I need a place that you would never even think of going to for vacation. Until now." He laughed then people started shouting out things.  
  
Person 1: "Antarctica!"  
  
Person 2: "The sun!"  
  
Person 3: "A hotel next to a volcano!"  
  
Harry: "Okay, a Hotel next to a volcano. That's good. Is that volcano about to erupt?" Person 3: "YES!"  
  
Harry [laughing]: "Alright. Let's have Draco and Myrtle on this side and Ginny and Cho on the other side. You four are in.Lets make it Hawaii, in a hotel next to a volcano that's about to erupt. When you are ready, go."  
  
Draco walks out and Ginny comes from the other side.  
  
Draco: "Do you hear that?"  
  
Ginny: "What?"  
  
Draco [saying as though there was a really loud noise]: "Can you hear me?!"  
  
Ginny: "What?!"  
  
Draco [looking angry, he walks off after the buzzer and Myrtle comes in]  
  
Myrtle: "You think there's something coming?"  
  
Ginny: "Like what?"  
  
Myrtle: "We are next to a volcano, right?"  
  
Ginny: "You think it will erupt?"  
  
Myrtle: "You mean did the thought cross my mind?"  
  
Ginny [hesitates and goes off stage as the buzzer goes off. Cho walks on]  
  
Cho: "Accuse me, but do you know where I can get some ice cream around here?"  
  
Myrtle: "Are you hot?"  
  
Cho: "Aren't you?"  
  
Myrtle: "Didn't I ask first?"  
  
Cho: "If you insist." [She walks off and Ginny comes back on]  
  
Ginny: "Why are we waiting here?"  
  
Myrtle: "Why not?"  
  
Ginny: "Don't you hear that erupting sound?"  
  
Myrtle: "Yes." [She laughed then walked off and Draco came on.]  
  
Draco: "Do you know where the bathroom is?"  
  
Ginny: "Guys or Girls?"  
  
Draco: "Are you stupid?"  
  
Ginny: "Not as much as you might think." [She walked off and Cho comes on]  
  
Cho: "Why don't you go to the bathroom?"  
  
Draco: "Do you know where it is?"  
  
Cho: "Isn't that a stupid question? Am I the one who needs it?"  
  
Draco [looking disgruntled]: "Aw shoot."  
  
[Buzzer numerous times]  
  
Harry: "Well don't all of you! That's Draco's 10 points back and a thousand points to the other three."  
  
Draco: "Hey, that's not fair! Why do they get more points?"  
  
Harry: "A. I don't like you and B. The points don't matter."  
  
Draco: "Aw, come on Harry! I am only mean to you at school! Not here on the show!!"  
  
Harry: "Oh fine. 1000 more points to all of you."  
  
Draco: "They still have more."  
  
Harry [winking]: "I know."  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the chapter, next one coming soon! Reviews please! Thanks a lot for reading, I really appreciate it! 


	7. Two Line Vocabulary

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters and the show peeps own the show. And Blah Blah Blah.You know the routine, you've heard it before.  
  
A/N: I Am SO sorry for not updating in such a long time. I like have been really busy. Plus, I have hardly been able to get on the computer. Here is the next chapter!  
  
Harry: "Alright! Next we have Two Line Vocabulary. This is for Draco, Ginny, and Myrtle." [The three people walk out onto the stage.] "This is the game where two of you are stuck saying the same two lines. That would be Draco and Myrtle. Ginny is free to say anything she wants to. You guys are at a power plant. Draco's lines are 'Wow, that's cool' and 'Kiss me, I am Irish.', and Myrtle's lines are 'That doesn't sound good' and 'That sounds good.' Alright, when you are ready, go ahead and start."  
  
Ginny: "Hey guys, have you noticed that something is leaking out of that tank over there?"  
  
Myrtle: "That doesn't sound good."  
  
Ginny: "No It doesn't.What do you think, Draco?"  
  
Draco: "Wow, that's cool."  
  
Ginny: "Uh.Right. Anyway.Should we try to clean it up?"  
  
Myrtle: "That sounds good."  
  
Ginny: "Alright, lets go. Come on Draco!"  
  
Draco: "Wow, that's cool."  
  
Ginny: "What is?"  
  
Draco [shrugs]  
  
Ginny: "Okay, whatever. Come on, lets go! Do you hear that?"  
  
Myrtle: "That doesn't sound good."  
  
Ginny: "Your right.It doesn't."  
  
Draco: "Wow, that's cool."  
  
Ginny [leaning closer to the sound]: "No its not.It sounds terrible!" [Everyone pauses as though there is nothing to say]  
  
Draco [pauses, looking at the two girls then rolls his eyes and muttered]: "Kiss me, Im Irish."  
  
Ginny: "What? I am sorry.Didn't catch that."  
  
Draco [sighs]: "Kiss me, Im Irish!!"  
  
Ginny: "Okay, you asked for it!"  
  
[Ginny leans over to Draco and gives him a big kiss on the cheek]  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
Harry: "Alright, 10 points to all of you. Lets make it an extra 50 for Draco for finally saying that other line."  
  
Draco: "Yeah, thanks. Hey, Ginny, did you HAVE to kiss me?"  
  
Ginny: "You TOLD me to!"  
  
Draco [mutters]: "Not really."  
  
Ginny [rolls her eyes]: "Whatever.Next game!"  
  
A/N: Sorry that was really short peeps! I AM REALLY SORRY! I can hardly type though because my shoulder is like.popped out of place.Or it was, and now its healing. So it like really hurts. Next chapter coming soon! I promise! Next will be Party Quirks.Then will be the super hero's game! Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed.Reviews please! Im still really sorry that was so short.*rubs her shoulder* That was a really bad chapter too. Really sorry about that.Next one will be better! 


	8. Party Quirks

Disclaimer: Don't you guys get it?! JK Rowling owns all the characters and the show peeps own the show.  
  
A/N: Okay, SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been like really busy and I haven't been able to get on the computer. So.Yeah.here is the next chapter. ~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry: "Alright everyone! Are you all ready for 'Party Quirks'? This game is for everyone, so come on down and start when you're ready."  
  
Ginny [Host of the party]: "Oh.I know I put that ship dip in here somewhere!" [Doorbell rings] "Oh.Someone is here!" [Ginny opens the door and it's Draco] "Oh, hello! Come on in!"  
  
Draco [supposed to be Myrtle]: "Hello."  
  
Ginny: "You look tired, why you don't go sit over there by the fire and take a breather! You can have some-"  
  
Draco [sobbing]: "How dare you talk about breathing in front of me? That isn't very nice you know!"  
  
Ginny: "Oh.okay.Sorry. You can have something to eat then!"  
  
Draco [sobs uncontrollably]  
  
[Doorbell rings again]  
  
Ginny: "Oh, someone else is here at last!" [Goes to open the door and its Myrtle]  
  
Myrtle [supposed to be Cho Chang]: "Hello!" [She sits down on the floor and starts to cry] "Oh.I miss him so much."  
  
Ginny [looking suspiciously at her]: "O.Kay." [Doorbell rings again and Ginny opens it]  
  
Cho [Being, you guessed it, Draco]: "Hello Weasly." [Saying it roughly, like Draco would.]  
  
Ginny: "Err, Hi.Come on in."  
  
Cho: "Pffh." [Walks in to the room]  
  
Myrtle [still sitting on the floor sobbing]: "Why him?"  
  
Draco [walks over to Harry]: "Oh Harry, if you get killed by Draco because you don't give him enough points, you can share my toilet."  
  
Harry [stares at Draco]  
  
Ginny: "Alright Myrtle, go back to your toilet."  
  
*Buzzer* [Draco goes back to his seat]  
  
Cho: "What are these anyway? Hand-me-down books? Your father really should get paid overtime."  
  
Myrtle [sobbing]: "I am sorry for making this party rotten, Ginny; I just miss him so much."  
  
Ginny: "Awe.It's alright Cho.We all miss Cedric."  
  
*buzzer* [Myrtle floats back to her seat]  
  
Cho: "So, Weasly, how has it, known that your father is a Mudblood lover?"  
  
Ginny: "Alright Lucius Malfoy, stop making fun of my father!"  
  
Harry: "Nope, try again."  
  
Ginny [looks at Draco, then at Myrtle, then at Cho, then smacks her head]: "Go back to your seat Draco Malfoy! You have been a very naughty young man!"  
  
*buzzer* [Ginny and Cho back to there seats]  
  
Ginny: "That was way too easy!"  
  
Harry [shrugs]: "I don't choose these things. This is a no-budget TV show, so the people who chose are no-budget as well. Blame them."  
  
Ginny: "No WONDER I don't get paid for this!"  
  
Harry: "Alright, that's 700 points for Draco and 100 points for all the rest of you."  
  
Draco: "That's right."  
  
Cho: "Hey! Why does he get so much more?!"  
  
Harry [smirking]: "Because I don't think sharing a toilet with Draco Malfoy is something I would want to do when I am dead."  
  
Draco: "HA HA, very funny!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: That was really gay and really short, and I'm sorry. Next chapter up soon.x.o; 


	9. Superheros

Disclaimer: OMG, it is SO hard to believe that im not the owner isn't it?! I know!! I own NONE of the characters. So hard to believe. Well I don't, so there.  
  
A/N: OMG I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My dad deleted all the other chapters off the computer and I have had school.Its been really hard. But I am going to try and put up a couple of chapters this weekend. Enjoy this one thought!! It's Super Hero's.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry: "Okay and welcome back to the show!! Next will be everyone's favorite game, Super Hero's!" [The four contestants walk out to the center of the stage] "Okay now from the audience I need a name for an unlikely super hero."  
  
Person 1: "Cheese Dude!"  
  
Person 2: "Penny Man!"  
  
Person 3: "All-Hair-No-Boy Boy!"  
  
Person 4: "Wedgi Man!"  
  
Harry: "Alright.I liked All-Hair-No-Boy Boy. So Draco is All-Hair-No-Boy Boy. Now again from the audience, an event for All-Hair-No-Boy Boy to handle."  
  
Person 1: "The toilet is over-flowed."  
  
Person 2: "Someone stole a piece of bubblegum."  
  
Person 3: "The pen is out of ink!!"  
  
Harry [laughing]: "Okay, we'll do the toilet is over-flowed. So All-Hair-No- Boy Boy, you are supposed to deal with the toilet being over-flowed. Start when you're ready."  
  
Draco [pretending to be sitting on a toilet. He gets up and pretends to wash his hands then turns around.]: "Oh my! My toilet is over-flowing! This is not good. I need some help!"  
  
Ginny [walks in]: "Did I hear you say that you need help?"  
  
Draco: "Why yes Talks Too Loud About Her Personal Problems Women."  
  
Ginny: "Well if you think YOU have problems.My boyfriend just broke up with me. So beat that!"  
  
Draco: "The toilet is over-flowed!!"  
  
Ginny: "Calm down All-Hair-No-Boy Boy. Let's call in reinforcements."  
  
Myrtle [walks out]: "Hello Talks Too Loud About Her Personal Problems Women."  
  
Ginny: "Hello-" [think] "Itchy Girl!"  
  
Myrtle [starts scratching herself]: "What's the problem?"  
  
Ginny: "Well he thinks HE has a problem with his toilet being overflowed. But my mom told me last week that if I don't make strait O's this year on my NEWTS, she would-"  
  
Draco: "My toilet is overflowed and I don't know what to do."  
  
Myrtle [still scratching furiously]: "Well have you tried a plunger?"  
  
Draco: "Well no but."  
  
Cho [walks in]: "Hiya. I heard some commotion. What's up?"  
  
Ginny: "I always TOLD her that I would do my best but NO."  
  
Myrtle: "The toilet is over flowed Hugging Girl."  
  
Cho [starts hugging everyone]: "Oh.Try a plunger."  
  
Draco: "I don't have one."  
  
Cho: "Well that's your problem. I have to go out and get some dinner. Bye all." [She hugs everyone again and walks off the stage]  
  
Myrtle [still scratching]: "Well I have to go too.Yea.Bye!!!" [She walks off the stage as well.]  
  
Ginny: "Well look at them. Dealing with there OWN problems! What about me? I need help too!!" [She walks off the stage, continuing to mutter loudly]  
  
Draco: "Well.I am off to get a plunger. Who would have thought.?"  
  
[BUZZ]  
  
Harry: "Great job everyone, great job. Okay.50 points to everyone accept Draco."  
  
Draco: "WHAT?!"  
  
Harry: "That's right. But remember Draco, the points don't matter."  
  
Draco: "Why don't I get any?! That's not fair! I had to be All-Hair-No-Boy Boy!!"  
  
Harry: "You don't get any points because you where stupid enough to not have a plunger in your house."  
  
[The audience laughs]  
  
Draco: "Well..Well..Awe forget it."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: Okay.I will try to have more chapters up on Saturday MAYBE. I have a lot of stuff to do on Friday so Im not sure yet. But there ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!! Weird Newscasters next. 


	10. Weird Newscasters

Disclaimer: I know, it's amazing...I don't own the characters...Yea I know. I am just playing in JK's closet. I will put all the toys back when I am finished.  
  
A/N: Okay...I am writing until my fingers hurt and until they are bleeding...Because no one is going to stop me! Mwahaha! HmmHmm.On to the story. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry: "Welcome back everyone! Next we are doing Weird Newscasters. This is for all four of you." [Everyone comes down to the stage. Draco and Ginny are the headliner people, Cho is sports, and Myrtle is weather.] "Now Ginny.You are going to be a crazed lunatic, out to kill Draco without him knowing."  
  
Ginny: "Okay." [Evil smirk]  
  
[Draco sighs]  
  
Harry: "Myrtle, you are going to be...you. And Cho, you are going to be really angry at the camera because it doesn't show you enough. Now on to weird newscasters!"  
  
Draco: "Welcome to The First Second Five o'clock news. Today there is breaking coverage on...Cho, what are you doing?"  
  
Cho [walking to the camera and trying to get in front of it] "The camera doesn't show me enough!! Man! Focus on me, I am the star of this news channel!"  
  
Draco: "Right...Well, you might need to move because we need to get on with this. You will get your chance later."  
  
Cho [mumbles loudly] "Fine..."  
  
Draco: "Anyhow, we have breaking coverage! We have found out that Professor Trelawney IS actually starting to come down for meals now! Isn't it amazing Ginny? Ginny?"  
  
Ginny [sneaking up behind Draco with a hammer, then quickly hiding it behind her back when he turns around.] "Right.amazing boss...Really amazing."  
  
Draco: "What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny [sits back down, hammer still behind her back] "Nothing..."  
  
Draco: "Anyway, on to the Weather!"  
  
Ginny [try's to hit Draco with the hammer again, but fails, because he turns around to sneeze]  
  
Myrtle: "Today we will be having heavy showers. How do I know you ask?" [She flies about the crowd and starts crying on them, tears falling and soaking them. Cho comes out and stands in front of the camera again, trying to get noticed.]  
  
Audience: "Hey!"  
  
Myrtle [stops crying] "Besides for that, you should have a very nice day. Opps, I'm sorry, more showers." [Cries again, tears splashing down on them]  
  
Draco: "Okay then...On to Sports I guess." [Cho is still jumping in front of the camera, not hearing Draco.] "I SAID, on to SPORTS. That would be with the SPORTS department, heading with CHO CHANG."  
  
Cho [goes back to her station] "Is the camera all focused on me? What? It isn't?! Well then get it closer!!! Anyhow, today in sports we have Italy against Malaysia. If you look on this screen we have here, then you can see the Malaysia is up by...Hey! Is the camera still on me?!!" [she goes over to the camera man and smacks him.]  
  
Draco: "Okay, that's enough violence." [Ginny stretches her hands out to Draco's throat.] "Ginny, what are you doing??!!"  
  
Ginny: "Nothing, boss! Really, it's nothing!"  
  
Draco: "Right...CHO! STOP JUMPING IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA! SECURITY!"  
  
[Buzzer. Everyone goes back to there seats.]  
  
Harry: "Okay everyone, great job. 1000 points to Draco and 500 to everyone else."  
  
Draco: "Wow! Why are you being so nice Harry?"  
  
Harry: "That's minus 2000 points from Draco for calling me nice."  
  
Draco: "WHAT?!"  
  
Harry: "You want another 2000 taken?"  
  
Draco: "NO!"  
  
Harry: "To bad."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: HAHA! I love doing that! I love Draco and all but, you no! Next is Dr. Know-It-All. That's not really what it's called, but that's what we call it. Reviews please! 


	11. Dr Knowitall

Disclaimer: You've heard it before. I don't own 'um. I'm just playing in JK's closet. I promise to put the toys back when I'm done.  
  
A/N: Yes me leetle munchkins, I am writing another chapter. Its Dr. Know-It- All time! OH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! HmmHmm...Anyway...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Just to tell you guys right now, this is the game where there is a table of stuff and Ginny will be Draco's arms. The table has different sorts of lunch meat on it.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Harry: "Okay. Our winners today are Myrtle and Cho. Ginny and Draco, please come out here."  
  
[Ginny and Draco go to center stage in front of the table.]  
  
Harry: "You guys know what to do. Let's get started."  
  
Draco: "Hello sir! Would you like to try some of this fabulous lunch meat?"  
  
Harry: "Why sure! Thank you very much!"  
  
Draco: "It's no problem. Free samples! We have ham...Or at least I think its ham." [Ginny's hands reach down and take a piece than stuff it in Draco's mouth.]  
  
Harry: "Is it ham?"  
  
Draco: "Why yes, yes it is! It's delicious. We also have this spread to go on the meat."  
  
Harry: "What's it supposed to be made of?"  
  
Draco: "Um..." [Ginny picks up a brown substance and then the spoon and puts some in his mouth.]  
  
Harry: "It looks like something I wouldn't want to eat."  
  
Draco: "Me either."  
  
Harry: "And what's this?" [Picks up a brownish meat.]  
  
Draco: "I think its roast beef." [Ginny again picks it up and stuffs some in his mouth.]  
  
Harry: "Roast beef?"  
  
Draco: "No." [He try's to spit it out, but is unsuccessful because Ginny is forcing it in his mouth.] "It's Bratwurst."  
  
Harry [holds back a laugh.] "Hey! Is that extra spicy mustard?"  
  
Draco: "NO! IT'S NOT!" [Ginny picks it up anyway and smears it on his mouth.]  
  
Harry: "It's not?"  
  
Draco: "Its extra, extra spicy mustard."  
  
Harry: "Oh! And what about-"  
  
Draco: "I'm sorry, this office has just closed."  
  
[Buzzer]  
  
Harry: "Tune in next time for Wizarding Whose Line is it anyway!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: Torture to Draco. But I love him dearly. Why must I make him suffer? BECAUSE IT'S SO MUCH FUN! Review please! 


	12. Worlds Worst

Disclaimer: Yes, I am JK Rowling and I own all of the Harry Potter characters. Now go grab a dictionary, look up the word 'gullible' and see if your name is next to it. I took this disclaimer from someone, so all credit for it goes to them!  
  
A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while. Two stories to keep up with and its hard! But okay...There's a whole new cast for this couple of chapters. So yeah...Keep reading and review please! No flames because...well, its just rude. Anywho...yeah. BTW, I am having professors next episode, so just be pacient!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Host: Hermione Granger Contestant #1: Harry Potter Contestant #2: Draco Malfoy Contestant #3: Tom Riddle Contestant #4: Peeves   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Hermione: "Welcome everybody to a new episode of Whose Line is it anyway! Now let me introduce our contestants. First we have a strange mix between a monkey and a piece of clay...It's Harry Potter! Next we have the evil little dragon who likes making out with *cough*Pansy*cough* before and after classes, Its Draco Malfoy! Arrange the letters and you get Tom Riddle! And lastly we have...well, he doesn't really matter, and being introduced would make him go all paranoia on us so...Let's just get on with the show!"  
  
Peeves: "HEY! I MAY BE A POLTERGUIST BUT PARA...Para...paronioia? Yeah, well it's not in my vocabulary!"  
  
Hermione: "Okay...Its Peeves." [Sigh]  
  
Peeves: "Thank you."  
  
Hermione: "ANYWAY, today the first game we will have is World's Worst. This is for all four of you."  
  
[All come up to front]  
  
Hermione: "Okay, the first one is...The Worlds worst magazines."  
  
Harry [steps forward and pretends to hold a magazine...A/N: to make this un- difficult for myself, whenever the other person says something, they step down because I don't want to have to put it every time someone says something...so that just for your info!] "Hmm...Pumpkin Pasties for the soul."  
  
Draco: "Harry Potter saves all man-kind once again. Wow, I didn't know they could all of that into ONE title!"  
  
Peeves: "The magazine for alive ghosts."  
  
Hermione [buzzer]: "Worlds Worst Politicians."  
  
Tom: "Hello there, my name is Arnold."  
  
Hermione [buzzer]: "Worlds Worst names."  
  
Tom: "Peeves."  
  
Peeves: "Tom."  
  
Harry: "Draco."  
  
Draco: "Harry."  
  
Hermione [buzzer]: "Worlds worst Halloween Costumes."  
  
Harry: "Huhuh! Hi kids, I'm Barney!"  
  
Draco: "Huhuh! My name is Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry: "Huhuh! My name Is Draco-Need-To-Get-A-Life-Malfoy."  
  
Draco: "Huhuh...crap."  
  
Hermione [buzzer]: "Worlds worst apsent notes."  
  
Draco: "Uh yeah, I got cat fur all over my face and had to go to the nurse!"  
  
Hermione: "Skive off Draco."  
  
Harry: "I acidentaly cursed myself into oblivion."  
  
Peeves: "Oh I'm sorry, I really wanted to go to class, but I died."  
  
Tom: "I'm busy trying to take over the world."  
  
Peeves: "I broke my wand and started to barf up slugs."  
  
Harry: "Oh wow! You look great today! Did you do something with your hair?! It's fantastic! Wow, have you lost weight? Looking good!"  
  
Hermione [buzzer, buzzer]: "Okay! Great job, I couldn't stop laughing. That will be 100 points to Harry, Peeves, and Tom...and minus 70,000 points to Draco."  
  
Draco: "WHAT THE..."  
  
Hermione: "Save it Malfoy! There are children reading this!"  
  
Draco: "You can't do that though!"  
  
Hermione [laughing evilly]: "I just did."  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: Review please! I am going up to bed because I am tired and stuff so...I will try to get another chapter tomorrow, but I have play practice so I don't know... 


	13. Hoedown

Disclaimer: Yes, I am JK Rowling and I own all of the Harry Potter characters. Now go grab a dictionary, look up the word 'gullible' and see if your name is next to it.  
  
AN: I am going to do like two or three chapters because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry about that!  
  
.......................................  
  
Hermione: Welcome back! It's nice to see you. Please sit down and enjoy the showwwwwwwwww.  
  
Harry: Umm.. Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Yes?  
  
Harry: Never mind...  
  
Hermione: O.. kay. The next game will be.. HOEDOWN!!!! This is for all four of you with Professor Snape on the pi.. Wait? Is that right?  
  
Snape: Yes. 10 points from Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione: Dude. 100 points from you. This is MY show. So shush. Anyway.. Professor Snape is on the piano! Now.. What I need from the audiance is the name of your favorite Make Over show!  
  
Person 1: Trading Spaces!  
  
Person 2: Clean Sweep!  
  
Person 3: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!!!!  
  
Hermione: Okay.. The Hoedown of.. Queer Eye for the Straight guy!  
  
Piano: Dun dun dun dundundundundundundun.  
  
[[ AN btw.. The order is Peeves, Tom, Harry, Draco ]]  
  
Peeves: Once I was on that show.. The one for straight men. The dudes they made me over, again and again. But then those guys, they threw out my favorite pen.. But that's okay, cuz I'm now a gentlemen. [bow and smirk]  
  
Audiance: [laugh]  
  
Tom: I moved to New York to get onto that show. The gay guys did a great job, more than you'd know. Then I looked in the mirror and things started to take shape. But then I was mad because I was Professor Snape. [wink]  
  
Snape: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Audiance [laugh]: SHhhhhhhHHH!  
  
Snape [mutter]: ...  
  
Harry: I didn't like my blounde hair, or my ugly smirk. I went on Queer eye, cuz I looked like a jerk. They told me NO because I wasn't a boy. Don't you know, My name's Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Hey you little b..  
  
Audiance [can't stop laughing]  
  
Hermione: HEY! THERE ARE CHILDREN READING THIS!  
  
Draco [grumble then smirk]: I went to the gay guys to get myself cleaned up. I may not be pretty, but I don't look like a pup. But the mirror didn't seem to make me look much hotter. The guy who did me over, His name was Harry Potter.  
  
All except Harry: His name was Harry Potter!  
  
Audiance [clap and laugh]  
  
Draco, Harry, Tom, Peeves [sit down]  
  
Draco [smirk]: That's what you get.  
  
Harry: I mean.. Seriously Draco, just cuz I refused to make out with you doesn't mean you have to announce to the world that I am gay.   
  
Audiance: OOooooooooOOOooOOoOooh!  
  
Draco: HEY!  
  
Hermione: BOTH OF YOU STOP! 1,000 points from everyone exept Tom. That was really funny. Tom.. You get 70 points.   
  
Harry, Draco, Peeves, and Snape: HEY!  
  
Hermione: And that's minus 2,000 for Professor Snape. Just cuz I can.  
  
Harry Draco, Peeves, and Snape [all look at each other]: But that's not fair!  
  
Hermione: That's show biz.  
  
.......................................  
  
AN: Wasn't that great? Next chapter really really soon. I'm working on it RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! 


	14. News Flash

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now? I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER! And I don't own Whose Line either. So just chill? Okay?  
  
AN: Okay.. Next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
......................................  
  
Hermione: Okay! Great job. Now... Lemme think.. I think.. That we should do.. News Flash! This is for Harry, Draco, and Peeves. Peeves will be standing in front of a green screen and there is a sceen behind him.. Harry and Draco have to give him hints on what is going on behind him. Got it? Great.. Begin when you are ready.  
  
[They all move to their places]  
  
[The scene.. Goast Busters :b]  
  
Harry: Okay.. Now we are unto Peeves. Peeves.. What are you doing out there?  
  
Peeves: I am.. Well. I am walking up to interview some people.  
  
Draco: Are you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Peeves: Yes. It's a very good idea. Why wouldn't it be?  
  
Harry: Well.. Let's just say I would run away if I were you.  
  
Peeves: Why's that? They are nice people.  
  
Draco: Okay.. Well, what are they doing about the situation?  
  
Peeves: They are proceeding as planned.  
  
Harry and Draco [laugh]  
  
Harry: And you are fine with this?  
  
Peeves: Yes.. Of course.  
  
Draco: Even if it's risky?  
  
Peeves: How would it be risky?  
  
Harry: Well.. I don't know.. Something like.. abolishing.  
  
Peeves: Do you think they don't like things that are transparent?  
  
Draco: I don't think it's that they don't like them..  
  
Harry: Just that.. They don't like having them around I guess?  
  
Draco: Yea.. Sorta.  
  
Peeves: Well.. Um..  
  
[buzzer]  
  
Hermione: Okay Peeves.. What's behind you?  
  
Peeves: It's either the Dog chasers or the Goast Busters.  
  
Hermione [laugh]: It's the Goast Busters! Good job all of you. 100 points to Tom.  
  
Peeves, Harry, and Draco: But that's not fair!  
  
Hermione: Sure it is.  
  
Peeves: How so?!?! That one wasn't even funny.  
  
Hermione: It was for Tom and I.  
  
Harry: Come on Hermione, cut us some slack!  
  
Hermione: The points don't matter!  
  
Draco: STILL! YOU ARE SHOWING FAVORITISM!  
  
Hermione [rolls her eyes]  
  
Tom: I'm just an innocent bystanderd.  
  
.............................  
  
AN: Okay. Ty, ty. Lol. Kik this is really fun. Next chapter soon! 


End file.
